codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A Awakens Again Part 1
X.A.N.A. Awakens Again Part 1 is the first half part episode of season 9 and the 191st episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Months after the events of Season 8 a bunch villainous cult of hackers known as The Marvolence Legion has created a robotic body and then they resurect XANA and put him in the robot body to make him be able to speak and opperate as a regular person. The Marvolence Legion was proud of their work and decided to send XANA and his minions to brainwash William and use them as their forces to take over the world. 12 days later Ulrich decides to go to Japan after winning the lottery and skip a few weeks of school to take a vacation there. Then Ulrich heads there and runs into a gang of hackers from an evil faction known as the Dark Organization (The Dark Organization The thugs attack Ulrich believing the Dark Organization told them to attack under orders of the The Marvolence Legion. Ulrich gets mad that his vacation was ruined by a bunch of idiots who think they are terrorizing the world. Then a Skeleton robot arrives with a bunch of XANA Robots, the Skeleton robot reveals himself as XANA reborn. Then Ulrich was saved by a Chinese girl named Mei-Lei who was an assassin working for a clan of Hacker hunting Ninjas. Ulrich then meets Mei Lei's sensei and his daughter Yukino who falls in love with Ulrich and they start romancing. Then the Hackers of the Dark Organization arrive with XANA and XANA's robots to attack Ulrich. Ulrich, Mei Lei and Yukino fight off the baddies and run away. Meanwhile Jeremy notices that Ulrich has vanished and is nowhere to be seen until Yumi notices that there is a lottery ticket in Ulrich's dorm. Odd is seen knocked out in the closet with Aileta. Jeremy notices that this is a dirty trick as then a bunch of hackers barge in the dorm and attack. The hackers are seen wearing hoods with tanktops and sweatpants with boots with a red hawk tattoo. The hackers summon a bunch of XANA monsters to attack the Lyoko warriors and leave. Then everyone discovers the truth of the Lyoko warriors at last. Principal Delmas then expells the four Lyoko warriors because of Ulrich who he also expells too. Then after the warriors pack up and leave they see their houses attacked making it look like they attacked their parents for scolding them for their expulsion. Then the Police arrive to arrest the warriors as they try to escape but unfortunately got arrested. In Tokyo Japan, Ulrich, Mei Lei and Yukino decide to head to Serbia after meeting up with a boy their age from Serbia who revealed that rouge mercenaries led by a former Yugoslavian General are causing trouble in Serbia with some former members of the Imperial Iranian Military as their commanders. When Ulrich sees the thugs he sees the logo of the Marvolence Legion on their hands. Ulrich then decides to hunt them down in Serbia as a group of Romanian and Russian mercenaries and hackers with the Marvolence tattoo on them attack the four with aid of XANA robots. Ulrich, Mei Lei, Yukino and the boy who introduced himself as Illya Vokensburg went together to Serbia to deal with the issue. Meanwhile in France in prison. the Warriors see their principal arrive. Principal Belpua rages at the four, because after their expulsion they attacked their parents and caused destruction. Belpua then wishes he never had such monsterous students in the first place. Jeremy is ashamed about this monstrosity and begins to want to blame Ulrich for his idiocy thinking that the ticket was a real lottery ticket. Meanwhile somewhere in Germany, XANA meets up with a mysterious figure who congradulates him for being reborn. the mysterious figure and XANA laugh evily. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!Category:Code Lyoko Reborn Category:Episodes